Comic Papyrus
|relatives = Toriel (friend) Undyne (friend) Alphys |occupation = Guardian |music = *"Megalotrousle" *"Comic Papyrus" (fusion theme) *"Stronger Than You" |pronouns = He/Him/His |status = Active |species = Fusion Skeleton |gender = Genderless Male |eyes = White Orange and Cyan |health = 681 |attack = 21 |defense = 21 |exp = 0 |gold = 0 |act = Check, Flirt, Take Break, Joke, Puzzle, Recipe, Judgment, Insult }} Comic Papyrus is a determination fusion of the skelebros that has become stable, creating a new person altogether. It is part of the Bromalgamate AU, the good ending of that situation. He refers to himself as 'us' or 'we', but insists he is one person at the same time. About this AU Comic Papyrus is the stable form of both Sans and Papyrus from a previous goopy amalgamate at the end of a stabilization project. He often refers to himself in artwork as “we” or “us”, yet implies he is only one being at the same time (“How do you like us now, kid?”). Comic Papyrus is apart of the Bromalgamate AU (as in, when the goopy amalgamate re-forms itself into one solid being again) as the “good ending”. Comic Papyrus is considered to be an entirely individual being, not two separate people in one body, although there is a shared consciousness. A series of pictures explains how he comes to be. Personality He has both Sans' and Papyrus' personality traits, he likes ketchup and spaghetti too, and is lazy like Sans but also hardworking like Papyrus. Comic Papyrus likes reading physics books and sometimes does science with Alphys. He is kind at heart no matter what. Like Papyrus, he likes puzzles and japes but also makes skeleton-related puns like Sans. He hates making promises but occasionally makes them too. He is a talented comedian at the MTT resort which he rides either a car or bicycles to and from. He also has cooking lessons with Undyne and likes children's books. He is optimistic, oblivious, and nonobservant. He still asks Undyne to let him join the Royal Guards. Appearance First-regeneration (Steven Universe Edition) In the alternate origin of how he comes to be, Sans and Papyrus fuse into Comic Papyrus for the first time. He wears a red scarf with a light blue jacket and on his left shoulder is Papyrus' shoulder pad and his arm, wrist, and red and yellow glove. His right shoulder wears half of the light blue jacket and has Sans' hand. He wears a white shirt and black and white shorts. His left leg has Papyrus' red, yellow, and black boot while his other foot wears a pink slipper and a white sock. Basically, he has Stevonnie's personality and Cotton Candy Garnet's personality combined. Pre-regeneration (Original) After fully forming from his Bromalgamate stage, Comic Papyrus gains a more stable appearance. He wears a tattered red scarf around his neck fashioned into a cape with a hoodie, blue gloves, and a light beige zipped up jacket with blue sleeves. He wears black shorts with white stripes similar to Sans, and sky blue boots with a fuzzy trim at the piping. Comic Papyrus also appears to have Papyrus's skull structure but with a grin that Sans possesses and near slit eye sockets like Papyrus but with Sans' white pupils. Post-regeneration (Current) Comic Papyrus was originally an incomplete and unstable fusion between Sans and Papyrus, consequently becoming an Amalgamate which was known as the Bromalgamate. As the Bromalgamate, their entire body is goop. Sans's pupils are gone, and his right eye socket is melting, obscuring his mouth. His arms hang down, one melted over next to Papyrus's left arm. His torso clips off behind Papyrus's scarf, then reappears next Papyrus's pelvis, covering Papyrus's waist with his own. His slippers melted, and the right one mixed with Papyrus's right boot. Papyrus has a melted face, and his right arm is melting. His left hand is permanently stuck to Sans's head. His right leg is more misshaped than his left, and his nostril is seen melting. History A Happy Ending of Bromalgamate The Answer (Steven Universe Edition) Abilities Fusions * Skillset * Unique Abilities * Relationships Frisk Sans & Papyrus Alphys Undyne Flowey Toriel Asgore Dreemurr Amalgamates Jasper W. D. Gaster Trivia * Name Origin Font Information * Galleries Category:Tweak Category:Skeletons Category:Fusions Category:Sans Category:Papyrus Category:AUless Category:Male